Reinhold-Dove Mysteries: The Lost Grandfather Clock
by Lady Mystere
Summary: One month after opening Reinhold-Dove Mystery Team practice, Flora and Clive recieve a letter from Flora's old hometown, St. Mystere. Flora and Clive travel to the city, coming across a truly baffling mystery. As partners they use their combined logic in order to figure out the true culprit of the Lost Grandfather Clock. R and R please.
1. The Invitation

The air was particularly humid that day and the clouds seemed to be stubbornly still, creating a dulled landscape on the brick buildings below them. The fall air hit the cheeks at a subtle but cold pace. This strange combination of weather and wind made you cold, yet also made you sweat enough to develop beads on your forehead. This was autumn in London. Oscillating between hot and cold, like an indecisive customer. In this muggy weather, sat Flora. Her once perfectly crafted curl now frizzed int he humidity, losing its tight form. The small table she sat at was paired with a corner street cafe-one of her favorites actually. Frustratedly, she checked her pocket watch and sneered. _'Late again. As usual'_ Her dark eyes wandered to her latte, the cute foamy swirls distracting her for just a bit.

"Hello, my flower," a subtle voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Eeep!" Flora jumped sideways in her seat, surprised by the sudden voice.

A hearty laugh resonated from behind her, slowly fading in volume as it made it's way around her and was eventually paired with a body on the other side of the table.

"Ah, that's always a good laugh."

"I'm not your flower..." Flora mumbled under her breath.

"Not yet, anyway." Clive responded smugly.

Ignoring his comment, she crossed her arms, "You're late again, Clive." She was visibly angry, but also gave a hint of forgiveness.

"I know, I know. But I have a good excuse," he leaned over and reached into his messenger bag, pulling out a envelop with a blue seal, "Someone sent us an invitation."

Flora cautiously took the letter, "An invitation? From who?"

Clive shrugged, crossing his arms, "I didn't open it."

 _'How could we be getting an invitation this early?_ ' Flora thought, ' _we only opened our practice a month ago._ ' The dull blue seal looked vaguely familiar as she opened the manila envelope, removing the folded paper within.

 _"Ms. Flora Reinhold and Mr. Clive Dove,_

 _The mayor of St. Mystere cordially invites you to join us in the annual unveiling of the newly restored St. Mystere Grandfather Clock. This special event will be catered and be brimming with elegance and fun. The event will be at town hall near the center of the town in it's ball room area. The event will begin on September 10th at 6:00 pm. The patrons of St. Mystere look forward to your attendance and participation._

 _-Sincerely,_

 _Mayor Lewis George Hunton III"_

Flora bit her lip, her heart beating faster by the second. _'St. Mystere? I have been back since mom...since mom...'_ She quickly slipped the letter back into the envelope, her hands shaking as tears began to fill her eyes.

"St. Mystere is quite far. I recommend we start packing tonig-"

Before Clive could finish, Flora had bolted out of her seat, _'I-I can't. I won't go back there!'_ Suddenly, she burst into a sprint down the road, letter at hand, leaving Clive behind at the table.

"Flora! Flora, wait!"

Clive's calls faded into the distance as she ran into the hazy streets, the thoughts of her mother drifting in her mind.

* * *

The rain gently beat against the window of Flora's office and shrouded the room in a gloomy grey light. Flora stared out the window, tear tracks fresh on her cheeks. A pendant necklace rested in her hands. Her thumb ran over the intricate design on the cover of the locket. Each ridge held its own pronounce, its own resonance. She reluctantly glanced down at the reflective locket, the initials, "V.R." inscribed.

The door in the lobby opened drastically, "Flora?" Footsteps raced over to Flora's office and stooped suddenly.

"Flora..." Clive's soft voice plucked Flora's heart, making her tear up even more. She wiped her tears and stuffed the necklace in her coat pocket. She turned, a forced smile on her lips, "We should start packing. The unveiling is in a few days, right?"

Clive nodded, his eyes filled with concern. Despite this, Flora rose from her seat and brushed past Clive, heading for the stairs that led to their bedrooms. As she walked up the stairs, Clive's stare loomed on her from behind. Flora knew he was worried. She just wasn't ready to tell him. Not yet...

* * *

"Flora..."

A bright white light overtook the scenery. The light slowly detensified, allowing the landscape to show through. It was familiar. A beautiful marble fountain stood in the center of a circular pathway. The sparkling, divine-like water splashed down to the pool of water below, creating a serene sound of heaven.

"Come, my Flora."

There was a figure sitting be the fountain. As they began to come closer, the figure became more clear. It was a woman. Her light brown hair flowed well over her shoulder and over her patterned shawl. Her eyes were gentle and motherly. Then, she was close enough so that her floral scent lingered in the air. Her arms wrapped around, a warm touch emitting from her body.

"I'll always be here, forever, my flower. My sweet golden apple..."

"Mom!"

Flora looked around the room frantically, a heavy sweat on her brow. Realizing she was awake, she gave a heavy sigh. The sun hadn't come up yet, signaling that it was still early. Flora swished her legs to the side of the bed, slipped on her house shoes, and wrapped her home shawl around her. Her hands gripped the shawl tightly as she made her way to her bedroom door. Her feet shuffled into the small kitchen near her room and she reached for a spare glass near the sink. Her eyebrows furrowed as she poured her water, her thoughts drifting back to her dream.

The door to Clive's room squeaked open, a shuffling and a yawn following.

"Sorry to wake you." Flora said in a low voice.

"Don't be. You know i'm a light sleeper." Clive sat at thier small dining table, a brief silence falling between the two.

"Do you really want to go, Flora?" his voice echoed a deep concern.

Flora nodded, her eyes fixed on her glass.

"Well, i'll just finish packing since i'm up. If you need anything, i'm here, my flower."

Flora's cheeks grew red, the apple mark on her neck showing through, "Don't call me that!"

Clive snickered as Flora briskly walked back to her room, a pouty expression on her face, "And don't think we're going to be sharing a room when we get there," She bellowed at him from her doorway.

"It's gonna happen sooner or later." Clive replied with a smug look.

"Not in this lifetime!" She huffed and promptly shut her door. She adjusted her shawl, shaking her head. Turning towards the window, she noticed the sun's light slowly creeping into her room. Morning was on the rise. Suddenly, a bright glint blinded her, her eyes turning to the source. Her mother's pendant sparkled in its silver essence, shining more brightly than ever before...

* * *

 _ **Finished chapter one! Hope you enjoy and come back for another chapter.**_

 _ **-Lady Mystere**_


	2. Arrival

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Flora said, snapping shut the lid to her suitcase, "I think that's everything."

Clive reached over and grabbed the handle on her suitcase.

"I can carry it." Flora also placing her hand on the handle.

"But a true gentleman always helps a lady in need."

Flora rolled her eyes, pried his hands off the handle and lifted her suitcase off the bed, "Well this lady doesn't need a gentleman."

Flora promptly walked out of the room in a confident stride, Clive following behind her. She had always acted this way towards him. Ever since they had first meet when Professor Layton introduced them to each other, Clive had instantly fallen for her. Flora, on the other hand, didn't seem to reciprocate those feelings.

The pair, or at least that's how Clive imagined it, walked out of their building and onto the early morning streets of London. Thankfully, the air was not as humid as yesterday and the sun was out and about, shining its light on the people below. It was a perfect morning by Clive's standards.

While they were making their way to the bus stop, Clive spotted a café, a tiny lightbulb in his head turning on.

"Hey," He began, walking to Flora's side, "wanna get some breakfast before we go?"

"We can eat when we get on the train," she said, not turning to face him.

"Come on. I'll pay." Clive then stepped in her path, "Plus, I hear their coffee cakes are _really_ good." He stared into her dark eyes.

Flora's cheeks turned pink and she shifted her gaze away from him. She was silent for a moment, then sighed, "Fine."

A huge grin spread on Clive's face as his heart fluttered in his chest.

"But we can't take too long or else we'll be late for the train, Clive!" Flora said as they strolled across the street to the small café.

"Of course. I know that."

Clive's nose filled with the chilly morning air as his heart pulsed in his chest. Still, the cool air could not lessen the warmness he had felt within himself. He could tell she was starting to warm up to him, just a little. It didn't matter to him; any progress was good enough for him.

* * *

The station platform wasn't relatively packed that day, however there were still a few people. It was a Tuesday after all; not many people traveled during the week. Of course, Flora and Clive were the exception. As the two boarded the train, Clive noticed Flora frantically searching the cabins.

Her shoulders drooped, "Looks like we have to share."

"Not a problem." Clive placed their luggage opposite the seat and rested on the comfortable blue seat, sacrificing the window seat for Flora.

"How long is this ride?"

Clive pulled out his train ticket, "About an hour and thirty."

Flora groaned, "I guess it's nap time then."

She plopped herself on the seat and got as comfortable as she could.

Clive looked out the window as the train slowly began to leave the station. The train's whistle bellowed its nostalgic sound and the familiar sights of London passed the window until it became only a barrage of red and yellow landscape. The images of the blurry fall trees calmed him. Suddenly, he felt something warm on his shoulder. His eyes moved their focus and looked down to see Flora resting on him. It had only been a few minutes and she was already out cold. Clive studied her. Her naturally rosy cheeks and pale, smooth skin made her look so delicate. Almost like an angel. He averted his attention back to the beautiful blur outside, cherishing this moment for as long as he could. Or at least until Flora woke up again.

* * *

Finally, the train began to slow in speed signaling that the train was reaching its destination. Clive gently tapped Flora on the head, who was surprisingly still asleep. She flinched and half opened her eyes, looking around. Her attention focused on the mass her arms had been attached to. She looked up at Clive, her eyes slowly widening and a deep scarlet spreading on her face. Flora jumped to her feet, grabbed her suitcase and zoomed out of the cabin faster than you could say Professor Layton.

Clive hurried after her, "Wait for me."

When he caught up to her, he saw her standing in the doorway, silent. He watched her hesitate, her hands showing a tremor. She took a deep breath and stepped off the train, Clive following behind. As they made their way to the platform station, a mousy voice called out to them, "E-Excuse me!"

It was a woman. Her indigo ringlets flowed down to her waist and her eyes were a comforting brown. She held her hands politely in front of her, her lips forming a pleasant smile, "We've been expecting you Mr. and Mrs. Dove. Welcome."

Clive grinned, wrapping his arm around Flora, "Ah, yes. Me and my _wife_ are glad to be here."

"What?" Flora quickly broke away from him, "No, no, no. We're not married."

"Oh. My apologies. I just assumed. You two look like such a cute couple." She laughed to herself, "Anyway, my name is Mergery Eiseman and I'm the assistant mayor of St. Mystere. I will be your guide for now. If you could follow me, I'll show you to your hotel."

A sudden burst of pain shot through Clive's arm. "Ow."

Flora walked ahead, sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

The sights and sounds of St. Mystere were new to Clive. It was in fact a quiet town where not many cars were to be seen. There were also many small storefronts proudly bearing the seal of the town. Despite the confident tone of the town, Flora seemed uneasy.

"Here is the hotel you will be staying in."

The hotel was three stories and had a resemblance to French architecture with its railed balconies.

"If you need me for anything, just let the receptionist know and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Will do. Thank you Mergery." Flora said, waving her goodbye.

"Welcome to Hotel Mantra," the receptionist flashed a huge smile at them, "How can I help you?"

"Two jointed rooms, please." Flora said.

The receptionist flipped through a small book, a frown slowly creeping on her face, "My apologies. All our joint rooms have been booked."

"Looks like we have to share. Again." Clive said, nudging Flora with his elbow.

"Do you at least have a room with two beds?" Flora said.

"Yes, Room 209 is available," the receptionist turned and grabbed a key from a key holder, "Room 209 is on the third floor."

Flora nodded, taking the key.

"I was thinking," Clive adjusted his grip on his suitcase, "Later tonight maybe we could—"

"My, my," A mysterious voice called out, "Am I going mad or is that Flora Reinhold I see?"

Before Clive could react, Flora let out a gasp and ran across the room into the arms of another man.

"It's been so long." Flora said.

The man wore a sleek charcoal gray blazer with a black vest underneath along with a maroon tie peeking out of the vest. As if there wasn't enough black, his raven black hair rested on his shoulders, one chunk covering his right eye. Clive sneered at his charming appearance, walking over with caution.

"Who might this be?" the man said.

"Oh. This is my partner, Clive," she touched Clive's arm briefly, "Clive, this is Crow."

"Pleasure to meet you." Crow said, extending his hand.

Clive was silent and shook his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Flora said.

Crow gracefully flung his hair over his shoulder, "I was invited," he rested his hand on his hip, "the mayor asked me to conjure up a special costume just for the occasion."

"Oh that's great." Flora said.

"Indeed," his eyebrow furrowed, "though as much as I'd like to stay and chat, the piece is not completed and I must attend to it," Crow placed his hand on Flora's chin, "I hope to see you soon."

Clive's chest stung as he watched Flora's cheeks grow darker, wishing she would look at him like that. His grip on their suitcases tightened, his gaze falling to the ground. Drowning out the sounds, Clive walked towards the stairs.

"Hey, Clive," he heard her call out, "wait for me."

He ignored her, a fire burning in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Flora said after finally reaching him.

He swallowed, "I'm fine."

Their ascension on the stairs was a silent one. Clive's face burned as the fire grew in his chest. Flora unlocked their room, Clive placing their suitcases down and walked out again.

"Where are you going?"

Clive stopped, studying the other end of the hallway, "I'm going for a walk. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"No, I was just—"

"Good."

After a tense silence, Clive continued on his way. Already, he regretted this. He knew she didn't deserve this, but he couldn't help it. He knew that she knew he had feelings for her. Yet, she still manages to avoid his efforts. Why must she torture him so? Clive took a deep breath as he strolled down the street, the sting of the fall air temporarily subduing the fire in his chest.

"Please, calm yourself, sir."

"Not 'til I see that lyin' son of a bitch mayor."

Clive looked up. He saw Mergery trying to fend off a beer-bellied man dressed in an ill-fitted vest and stained pants.

"You little wench. Let me through." The man raised his hand, preparing to strike. Clive instantly rushed over and swiftly blocked the attack and exhibiting a counterattack with a blow to the man's gut. The man stumbled back, clutching his pot belly.

"It's rude to strike a lady, sir."

The man looked up at Clive, gasping for breath, "Oh," cough, "got a pretty boy tryin' to act tough huh?"

"I'm warning you sir," Clive adjusted his blazer, "If you attempt to strike again, I'll come back with twice the force."

The man growled, wiping saliva from his cracked lips. His glare refocused on Mergery, "I'll be back. Watch yourself you pretty little thing." The man laughed, walking away still clutching himself.

Clive turned to Mergery, "Who was that?"

"I-I don't know. H-He said the mayor owed him money, so I told the mayor. He told me not to let him in so I just, then he," her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him, her tears staining his blazer, "I can't thank you enough."

Clearing his throat, he hugged her back.

"S-Sorry," she released their embrace, "I-I should get back in there." She furiously wiped her face of her tears and fixed her clothes. "Um…thank you. Again."

Clive nodded, opening the door for her, "Be careful on your way home."

She gave a forced smile, waving as she passed, entering the building once again.

* * *

The streets at night were truly mesmerizing. With every warm light, all Clive could think about was Flora. He treated her unfairly and it tore him up. He decided he would let her make her own decision, no matter what he thought of it. He only wanted to see her happy. Of course, it wouldn't be unfair to persuade her a little. He laughed to himself, wondering why he was so stubborn. However, so was Flora. Nevertheless, he looked past that. Besides her natural beauty, she had a tender heart. She didn't show it to him, but whenever she's around the Professor and Luke, it's plain as day.

He entered the hotel, making his way to their room, feeling of apology dwelling in him. He took a quick breath and knocked on the door.

"No room service, please."

"It's me, Flora."

A pause. A series of clicks. A squeak of the door opening. As soon as her image came into view, Clive kneeled, lowering his head, "Please forgive me, Flora."

She let out a sigh, "Clive," He felt her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright."

He looked up.

She helped him up, "I forgive you."

Her energy was…different to say the least. Her eyes were warm and welcoming. Even her smile seemed genuine.

"Are you sure?"

She chuckled, "Do I have to say it again?"

He felt his cheeks burn, "I guess not."

She raised a brow, "You sure?"

"Yes," He said, forming a nervous grin.

"Okay then." She turned and walked back in the room, "it's pretty late. We should get to bed soon."

Clive nodded, a sense of relief washing over him as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

 _Finally completed chapter two. Currently working on the draft for chapter three. Unfortunately, the school semester will be ending and I will no longer have access to a computer. However, I will be continuing my stories on paper. In addition to this one, He Who Howls to the Flower and Letters of the Past will be worked on as well. I do not know when I will return, but when I do, I will have much to deliver for you. Until then, I wish you to stay with me for as long as you can. I greatly enjoy writing for you, the fans, as well as myself. Your support is what keeps my pen writing. Thank you._

 _-Lady Mystere_


End file.
